Compa
- Child = }} |title = Maker |gender = Female |race = Human |height = 154cm |weight = 46kg |sizes = B88-W57-H80 |cup = E |weapon = Giant Syringe |personification = Compile Heart |occupation = Nurse-In-Training |base = Planeptune |video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Chou Megami Shinkou Noire: Gekishin Black Heart |anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation |japanese va = Kanako Sakai |english va = Cristina Vee}} Compa is a nurse-in-training. While she can be a little clumsy, her bedside manner is soothing and well-rehearsed. She is close friends with IF, Neptune, and Nepgear. She can be somewhat of a ditz at times but she is very pure at heart. Appearance Compa has long light Congo Pink hair with matching Congo Pink eyes. She wears a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has Compile Heart's noticeable C logo. Personality Compa is a very kind and caring girl who takes her dream of becoming a nurse very seriously. She will always try her best to make sure that everyone is healthy and will never leave an injured person alone to suffer. This is shown when she treats Pirachu's injuries before finding out that he was a member of ASIC. She can be somewhat of a ditz at times and also very clumsy as well, but all in all she cares for everyone no matter the situation. She is also surprisingly good at math. Story Summary For a full synopsis, see the main article: Compa/History Main Series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' In ''Hyperdimension Neptunia'', Compa is the first person to meet Neptune when she falls to the world below. She takes Neptune back to her apartment and tends to her injuries before introducing herself and bestowing the nickname of "Nep-Nep" upon her. When Neptune decides to go off on a journey to find the Key Fragments, Compa accompanies her due to not wanting her to go alone and also having free time due to the fact that the monster influx had caused her school to be closed. As they proceed through their journey they meet a girl named IF who agrees to come, believing that if this task was left up to them that they would be sure to fail. Compa and her friends go through many trials on their quest to save Gamindustri, such as when Neptune was poisoned by the Archbishop of Leanbox and Compa and IF had to go out and find a cure for her. At the end of the game on True End route, Compa resumes her nurse training after the CPUs rid the world of the remaining monsters and give up their powers to become regular humans. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2' In ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2'', Compa arrives in the Gamindustri Graveyard along with IF on a rescue mission for the CPUs and Nepgear. Compa only manages to help Nepgear and the sharicite is deemed useless on the CPUs. Due to CFW Judge's persistence, Compa and IF are forced to escape with only having rescued Nepgear. When Nepgear has to go on a quest to seek the aid of the mascot characters and CPU Candidates, Compa accompanies her with IF all the way through. She ends up treating the wounds of a mouse named Pirachu and he ultimately falls in love with her only to have his love unrequited. After finally saving Gamindustri and the CPUs, in the True End route, Compa resumes her nurse training by helping out at the free clinic where she is shown to be very popular with all the patients (even the older ones) who seem to be coming only to see her. 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory' There are two Compa's featured in ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'', the Compa of the Hyperdimension and the Compa of the Ultradimension. The game focuses more on the Ultradimension Compa who is first introduced as a baby who was taken in by Planeptune's Basilicom due to kidnappings being done by the Seven Sages. The game shows Compa as a baby to a young child and then an older teen due to many years having passed during Neptune's stay in the Ultradimension. As a child she is kidnapped by Arfoire so that they could attempt to make her a CPU using the CPU Memory. However, when Neptune and her friends catch up to Arfoire, she is left in the care of Pirachu who ends up letting her go anyway and seemingly falling for her again even in Ultradimension. In the True End of the game, Compa is shown drowning in the sea of dolls made by Plutia of all her friends. Remakes 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1' 'Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION' Other Media 'Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation' Trivia *The unlockable nurse DLC outfit Compa can get was based on her concept outfit. *Compa has placed 17th with exactly 100 points in a recent popularity poll. *Compa stated her favorite game genre was puzzle games, and she as well dislikes fighting, yet oddly enough during IF and Neptune's argument about their weights she said "Heaven or Hell! Let's rock!" which is direct quote from a fighter game called Guilty Gear. *The fact that she is the personification of Compile Heart has actually come up in one of the games, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 to be precise. In one of the events, all the makers talk about what their names would be if they were CPUs. Compa says she would be Pink Heart but IF says she would obviously be called Compile Heart. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Planeptune residents Category:Female characters Category:Makers Category:DLC characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Compa Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Characters